A Kiss- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Akumas are suddenly all over Paris, even akumatizing heroes who were once akumas themselves. All Ladybug wanted to do was find her partner. LadyNoir. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


_**Miraculous**_

They were everywhere.

Black butterflies almost seemed to swallow up the Parisian sunset, leaving Paris in darkness, and making it hard for Ladybug to see.

She needed to find him.

Ladybug spun her yoyo, looking around wildly and ignoring the horde of akumas behind her.

Where was he?!

She had looked everywhere for him, but he wasn't around. She knew that he hadn't been akumatized.

A while ago, she had seen Copycat, but she could tell that it wasn't her Chaton because of the now permanent butterfly mask in front of his face.

It seemed as though Hawk Moth now had complete control over every single akuma.

 _ **Simply The Best**_

She swung up to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Normally, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, and Carapace would meet her and Chat here, but she had seen them- they were busy fighting off the akuma.

All of them but Chat Noir, anyway.

She hadn't had time to try and purify their akumas- she already had a whole horde after her.

She didn't know what was going on.

All she knew, was that she needed Chat Noir.

She needed her partner.

She heard a familiar thud behind her, and she turned around, sighing in relief when she saw the familiar figure of Chat Noir.

"You're here!" She said happily, walking over to him, but he held up his hand.

"Don't… come… clo-closer."

 _ **Up To The Test**_

She froze, her eyes widening when she saw the half-black, half-white glove.

"Chat…?"

"He… He knows." Her partner choked out. "H-Hawk Moth, he-he knows who we are, m-milady." He breathed in heavily. "He-He forced a-an akumatization. On-On me. S-So I guess I'm becom-ming the opp-posite of who I am-m? A-And I g-guess that is showes, d-doesn't it?" He breathed a light laugh, walking forward a bit.

Ladybug stayed completely still. His black suit was covered partially in white. One of his eyes had turned yellow, and the butterfly mask flickered weakly on the side of his face with the yellow eye.

 _ **When Things Go Wrong**_

"I-I'm winning, right-t now." He said, eyes full of sadness and slight disappointment. "But it w-won't be that way forever-r. S-So, I have to tell- to t-tell you…" He sucked in a breath.

Ladybug waited for his next words, unable to breathe.

"Leave, Ladybug."

She gasped.

"Leave, and don't come ba-back!" He exclaimed. "Leave! Be-Before my fath-father hurts you! Before I… Before I-I hurt you… I don't want to-to do that… p-please, bugab-boo, LEAVE!"

Ladybug took a step back, her eyes wide and filled with tears. She clutched her yoyo tightly, holding it up and ready to throw. Ready to run away..

Ready to do what he had asked.

She paused.

"Chat…"

 _ **Miraculous**_

"I…" She clenched her fist before letting it hang loosely at her side. "I can't, Chat."

"Y-You have too!" He exclaimed, almost as though he was in pain. His whole body was shaking, and the white was slowly crawling over the black of his suit.

"Leave, La-Lady-Ladybug, L-Leave! We need-d you, but-but y-you can't sacrifice your-yourself! You-you have to purify the-the akuma!"

"I'm not leaving!" She exclaimed. "I'm-I'm not leaving you, Chat! We're partners, a team- the original duo! We'll do this together, like we've always done!"

"I don-don't want to hurt-t you!" He ground out, almost snarling. "Leave!"

"No."

 _ **The Luckiest**_

"Leave!"

"No!" She took a step forward, tears in her eyes. "I-I can't Chat, can't you see that?!"

"WHY?!" He shouted, nearly screamed. "WH-WHY CAN'T-T YOU?! WHY-WHY CAN'T YOU L-LEAVE- B-BE-BE SAFE?! ST-STAY SAFE?! WHY, MILADY-Y, WHY?!" His voice seemed to double- one sounding like the Chat she knew, and the other one sounding darker, creepier. Some more white grew over the black suit, and Ladybug winced. She took a few more steps closer to him, watching as he tried to stay away from her.

It was no good- his back hitting the railing. His now yellow eyes were wide as they stared up at her- weird, because he was taller than her, but not unusual. He was trying to shrink on himself.

"Why?" He asked in a soft, almost broken voice, and she leaned close to him to hear his words. "Wh-Why… Why for-for me…?"

 _ **The Power Of Love**_

"Because, I… I-I love you, you silly cat." She said in a teasing voice. He blinked, looking up at her hopefully.

"R-Reall-ly?"

"Yes." She breathed, a soft smile growing on her face. "Yes, of course! I love you so much, Chat! You- You have no idea!" She knelt down in front of him when he collapsed onto his knees, his whole body still shaking as he fought off the akumatization. She used her hand to make him look at her instead of at his clothes, which were continuing to turn white.

"I love you so, so much, kitty." She said, smiling bigger when he smiled. She moved the hand that wasn't holding his face up to grab his hand. "That-That's why I can't leave you kitty."

"But… But y-you ha-have to. F-Father- he'll m-m-make me hu-urt you…" Chat Noir breathed, almost hysterically in the softest whisper possible. "I do-don't want-t to hurt y-you. Not-Not you. Not… Not-"

"It's okay, Chat." She said softly. He shook his head.

 _ **Always So Strong**_

"I… I cou-could nev-ver live w-with myself-f if-if I hu-hurt you."

"I know, Chat. I know."

Tikki had told Marinette the consequences of what she was about to do- should her partner ever be akumatized, this was the only way aside from purifying the akuma to help him. And it would only work on him, too.

' _Screw my identity.'_ She thought, leaning in. She could feel his breath hitch. ' _I'm not letting him leave me.'_

"And you won't ever be forced to hurt me, Chat." She whispered before placing her lips upon his. A bright light engulfed her, and she could feel her transformation wearing off, all of the magic having been used to save him.

She pulled away, head dizzy, only far enough to look him in the eye and smile tiredly into his beautiful, cat-like green eyes, now hidden completely under the fully black mask. She opened her mouth.

"Not-Not wh-ile I ha-have any-anything to say-say about-t it." Her vision grew hazy as the pain that he had once held echoed through her body, and she could see his lips that she had just kissed open. In the sky behind him, a small, white butterfly could be seen fluttering away. She felt her vision leave her, and her strength give out just as he spoke.

 _ **Miraculous**_

"M-Marinette?"


End file.
